Rejected
by NinjaGlader
Summary: Requested by Sabrina Randolph and follow up on A Nindroid's Tears: Forgotten memories. Zane moves to an orphanage after being investigated, but the school there is not much better than jail. If he is still there after adoption day, he will be thrown out to the streets. Rated T in case I throw in violence.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

New Home

"Get out! You don't belong here you murderer!" Biff (that's what he calls himself) shoves me from behind into the mud outside of the Orphanage of Rejection. I put my hands down to stop the fall splashing water from the heavy downpour on my face. I get up and turn to face the "click", so to speak, just as Jack slams his bony elbow into my jaw. I drop back on the ground. I'm sick of this. Why does everyone call me a murderer? I clench my jaw, pain shooting up it, balling up my fists as Jack pretends he's going to help me up, extending his hand to me. I won't fall for that again. I swing my foot up into his stomach, at an unexpected moment and punch his nose. Jack blanches and screams when drops of blood drip from his nose; then he starts crying. The others laugh at him, calling him a little girl. I feel sorry for my sudden outburst, but I didn't think he would come to tears over that. He's two years older than I, and a couple inches taller as well. Maybe that doesn't matter. "I should thank you for hitting that whiny girl, but I think I'll pass," Biff says and lunges at me.

**Three Days Ago**

"This is your room," Miss Kathy, lady of the orphanage leads me into a small space, with three older boys in the two bunks.

The bottom left one is unoccupied, and I ask her, "Is this mine?"

"Yes, now, what is your name?" miss Kathy ruffles my blond hair.

"Zane," I respond.

She smiles warmly and gives me a gentle hug, before saying, "Well, today has been very long, Zane. Have a good nights rest. Tomorrow is school and Miss Betsy and Miss Jasmin do not approve of attending class late."

"Are they unkind?" I ask.

She laughs quietly as she walks with me to the bed and tucks me under the white covers, "No. Of course not; they are very nice people and will like you."

"Really!" I exclaim, eager to meet them, "Can I see them?"

"Tomorrow, sweetie. Now get some sleep." Miss Kathy turns off the bedside lamp before leaving the room closing the door, with just a crack open so a beam of light filters in. I smile. No one has ever treated me this way before. I drift into a deep sleep.

_"__Where were you last night?" an officer interrogates me at the hospital._

_"__I don't…remember," I respond, "You are the first person I have ever met." I wince, lightly touching my burning shoulder, "Do you know where I am?"_

_The second man rolls his eyes and gets in my face, his putrid breath blowing on me, "Listen kid! We need to know what happened to that dead man in the alley! We don't have all day!" he snaps at me. "How did you get that stab wound?"_

_"__Do you mean that gash on my shoulder? I don't know," I tell him._

_"__Are you trying to say that you lost your memory or something kid? Maybe we should get your brain checked!" he shouts and the other man pulls him away from me._

_"__Kieran, leave the boy alone. Let me deal with him," he says; then turns to me. "Where are your parents? If you answer the questions, we can take you to them?"_

_"__I-I… don't know," I speak truthfully. Why won't they believe me?_

_Kieran mutters something I think about getting some air and slams the door behind him. "Please cooperate. A woman and girl your age were murdered last night," the man in the room pleads._

_"__What does 'murdered' mean?" I ask._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rejected, but not Abandoned

_I gaze at the man curiously, wondering why he keeps asking me these odd questions. I wish he would leave me alone, to peace and solitude, yet he presses me constantly. I feel sick; my voice is weak and I can barely answer the same thing over and over again. I don't know; I don't know; I don't know; I don't know; I don't know!_

_"__We found this in your clothes," the officer told me and handed me a jade pendant with the name 'Zane' inscribed in it._

My eyes snap open and sit up, only to be greeted by the hard wood of the bunk. "Ouch!" I rub my pained head and throw the covers off, standing on something sticky. I slip, landing on my face and hear laughter around me as I raise my head.

A brunette boy extends a hand to me, smiling, and says, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I respond taking his hand. He pulls me up and grabs a fistful of my hair, slamming my head against the wood part of the bunk bed.

I blink, becoming a bit woozy as the teen speaks, hissing through his teeth. "Listen kid. _My _name is Biff, the leader of the group, and today is adoption day. So you pay attention to what I want you to do." I stare into his hazel eyes while he continues. "Don't try to be adopted. Sit in the farthest corner of the room and don't say anything. Pretend you're unable to speak. You got it?"

I nod, not really complying. I'm going to get adopted, whether he wants me to or not. Miss Kathy opens the door as Biff lets go of me, and announces, "I'm sorry to have misinformed you Zane, but today is adoption day, so please change boys and come out to the main room. Darrel, you can show Zane where it is and about adoption. Okay?"

"Yes ma'am," a teen with wavy, black hair responds, putting up a façade of respectfulness.

I try not to cringe and reply, "Yes, Miss Kathy." She smiles as she closes the door.

My heart pounds as I sit in the corner of the room, like what Biff told me to, yet something nags at the back of my mind. I should not fear them, for once someone adopts me he cannot do anything to me. On the other hand, if no one adopts me, he will be fuming and I will suffer the consequences of such a matter. Tomorrow is the next adoption day-there's only two a month-and perhaps then I can try. I wait quietly, watching the kids being adopted, carried off into warm, loving mothers and fathers. A cute little, strawberry blond girl tugs at a woman's lacy sleeve and points at me. The alleged mom glances at me and turns back to the girl, shaking her head; then both head out of the building. I hug my knees to my chest, biting my lower lip, my eyes darting back and forth between the people. An old woman with a kindly face walks up to me, leaning on a cane, and says softly, "What's your name?"

"Zane," I respond.

"You look familiar," the lady tells me thoughtfully, adjusting her thick glasses, "Where have I seen you?"

I open my mouth to reply, but the television turns on abruptly, on the news. Officer Kieran appears on the screen, being interviewed by reporters. "Tell us about the kid who supposedly killed the man," a woman holding a microphone shoves it in front of his mouth.

"His name is Zane, who claims to have lost his memory, but the judge freed him two months ago. I believe it was due to pity," Kieran responds, "He is a murderer."

"He had a knife wound on his shoulder. Is that from self-defense?" another reporter asks.

"No. The man he killed probably got into a fight with him and that's how he ended up injured." I watch with dread as the news shows a picture of me in court, reading the pledge. The people stare at me, backing away, and even the old woman shuns me. I hug my legs tighter, shutting my eyes until everyone has departed. I touch my shoulder, trying to recall what happened, but…I can't. I don't know if I killed someone or if something else happened. I take the pendant out of my pocket, cold tears streaming down my face as I sit here, in utter silence, alone, comfortless. I wipe the tears from my eyes and head back to my room.

**Two Days Later**

I grasp Biff's red shirt, using his momentum to throw him next me on the ground. I get on top of him, releasing all of the anger and pressure from not being adopted by punching his jaw twice. I'll be turned out tomorrow, because of who I am. But who am I?

"Why are you doing this to me?" I demand, squeezing his throat.

"D-don't hurt m-m-me p-pleas-se," Biff pleads with me, coughing, his eyes hopeful. When I realize what I'm doing I release him and get up. Biff takes off with his gang, screaming, "Murderer! That kid's a murderer!"

I wipe my tear-streaked face, rushing away from that orphanage, and find an icy lake. I don't have a home anymore; no loved ones; no one; nothing. I decide to test myself, while dying, at the same time. I borrow a machete, cutting a hole in the ice, and jump in, crossing my legs, closing my eyes in the painfully cold water. After about three minutes or so pass by, I cough, opening my eyes to see an old man sitting like me, but calmer, drinking tea. He motions to me to resurface, and for some reason, I do. We get out of the freezing lake together and I ask him, "How did you do that?"

"Spinjitzu," the man responds, sipping more tea.

"W…hat?" I stutter.

"I am Sensei Wu, a ninja and want to recruit you into a team with my students," Wu tells me, "What is your name?"

"Zane," I say.

"Ah, the poor soul who lost his memory, am I right?" Wu asks.

I look up at the kindly man, hopeful. "Aren't you going to avoid me? Everyone does. They say I'm a murderer."

"No, you are not. You're just a young teen. Come home with me and I will teach you to use Spinjutzu."

I don't have anywhere else and respond, "Thank you." We embrace and he takes me home.


End file.
